Alas
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Belzemon piensa lo que ha hecho en los ultimos meses que ha pasado lejos a de Ai y Makoto.


Alas.  
By Ryu-kun  
  
  
He volado.  
Desde muy lejos para hacerlo.  
He llegado hasta y no me detendré hasta sacar de ese capullo.  
  
No me rendiré ahora.  
Busco toda la fuerza en mi interior.  
Libero a mi bestia interna en busca de más poder.  
  
Busco calmar la angustia que siento en mi corazón.  
Quiero sacarla de Allí.  
  
"Juri"  
Golpeó con todas mis fuerzas el capullo.  
Uno tras otros mis golpes no surten efecto.  
Sin embargo siento recorrer en mi cuerpo un nuevo poder.  
  
Un poder que me anima a seguir intentándolo.  
Un poder salvaje.  
  
"Golpe"  
Siento su fuerza.  
"Del"  
Siento su coraje y fortaleza.  
"Rey"  
Su furia por verla cautiva.  
"Rey de las bestias"  
Algo que me llena de fuerzas.  
  
Y con ese algo libero u poder que nunca antes había sentido.  
Mi poder es como un fuego furioso.  
  
Y abre el capullo.  
Lucho por sacar a sacar a Juri.  
Pero no quiere salir.  
Me tiene miedo.  
  
No la culpo.  
Maté a Leomon.  
Y ahora trató de liberarla sin éxito.  
  
Lo intentaré una vez.  
Sin embargo.  
El dolor me invade.  
Me esta matando.  
Me han herido.  
Por la espalda.  
Me siento débil.  
  
Y caigo hacia el vacío.  
En donde voy cayendo.  
Ahora sé lo que sintió Leomon.  
  
Mientras voy cayendo.  
Recuerdo.  
  
  
Cuando vivía con Ai y Makoto.  
Como los dos se peleaban por mí.  
Como Makoto siempre me querría a mí.  
Y peleaba con Ai por mí.  
Porque A era la mayor y Makoto el menor.  
  
Ai tenía más juguetes que Makoto.  
Y yo..  
Era un juguete para ellos.  
Prefería dormir con Makoto.  
Porque en las noches lo escuchaba llorar.  
Lo veía con mis entrecerrados.  
Veía la envidia que le tenía a Ai  
  
Y Ai no soportaba que Makoto se llevará el cariño de su papá  
Era una lucha entre ellos.  
Por ver quien era más querido.  
Y lo mismo fue por mí  
Hasta que me marche después de que me lastimaron.  
  
Viví solo durante mucho tiempo.  
Alimentándome de rencor y robos.  
Sin medir en las consecuencias de mis actos.  
  
Porque mi Tamer era Makoto.  
Nunca se lo pude decir a Ai  
Makoto era mi Tamer.  
Porque éramos traviesos y en cierto modo egoístas.  
Queríamos cariño..  
Pero no sabíamos como recibirlo.  
  
Me marché lejos sin saber el dolor que les causaba.  
  
Y cuando regresé llevaba las manso manchadas de sangre.  
Ai se alegro de verme..  
Pero e que estaba más feliz era Makoto.  
Al verlo..  
Sonreír por mi regreso.  
Queriéndome abrazar.  
Y finalmente cuando me pidieron disculpas por haberme maltratado.  
Fue el día más feliz..  
  
Y tuve que partir poco después.  
Con la confianza de Makoto y el cariño de Ai.  
Cuando corría por las calles y usaba lo ultimo que me quedaba del poder de Xualcemon.  
Pensaba en ellos.  
Y como veía el arma que me dio Makoto.  
Se veía tan pequeña.  
Y entonces lo sentí.  
Me conecte con Makoto.  
Sentía correr por mis venas el poder de un tamer.  
Me sentí emocionado.  
Y entonces..  
Sentí como Ai estaba a mi lado.  
Y mis alas crecieron..  
Ya no dependía de Xualcemon.  
Mi poder cambió..  
  
Por ellos son mis tamers  
Y yo..  
Les he fallado..  
Todo lo dejo a la mitad.  
Me siento tan débil.  
  
Voy a morir..  
"Por favor derrota a los malos"  
Makoto.  
"Por favor regresa"  
Makoto.. no voy a poder regresar.  
  
"Crees que regrese"  
"Te lo garantizo"  
  
Niños..  
Yo..  
No merezco su confianza.  
Yo estoy manchado..  
Yo..  
  
"IMPMON"  
Niños..  
Yo..  
No me rendiré..  
Tienen razón yo les prometí regresar.  
Y lo haré de un modo u otro..  
  
*******************************************************  
  
De u modo u otro.  
Al abr mis ojos los veo a ellos.  
Vinieron por mí.  
Me llevan en sus brazos como un juguete roto.  
Me duele mi cuerpo.  
  
"Niños.."  
"Hice el más grande de los ridículos"  
  
"No es cierto Impmon" los escucho.  
"Todo lo dejo a la mitad"  
  
Me siento morir..  
Pero estoy tranquilo con ellos a mi lado.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?"  
Mis ojos se abren al sentir una luz.  
Y veo..  
Un D-ark.  
Y de pronto ya no siento tan mal.  
Ellos son mis tamers..  
Y no me rendiré mientras ellos este a mi lado.  
  
The end.  
  
Comentarios: Bueno creo que es mi primer fic de tamers.. me he tardado pero es que no me apetecía mucho.. no es por nada pero fuera de Rika y Calumon no me apetecía hacer un fic con Tamers. La serie no me gustó tanto como para eso..  
Pero con Impmon me gustó hacerle un fic al pequeño travieso.. espero que les haya gustado. 


End file.
